


Anxiety

by Minne_My



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: Poem





	Anxiety

I am a clean slate, a blank piece of paper.

I am yours to do what you will.

Although all you do is scribble bullet points and cartoons, within my depths you will eventually have to write a whole 1500 essay on Descartes.

Think about it.

Paragraphs of letter punctuating the page, spotting the span of white with shades of **Times New Roman** , double spacing and _‘referencing’_ inking up my corners.

You start and stop, sighing over the lines and stop for a break.

The third one in an hour.

I am still waiting for you to close my conclusion…..


End file.
